Kiarri: a road less taken
by Airbendergal324
Summary: "i'm like a prodigy, learning 4 elements in 12 years, not too shabby


Prologue:

It was a cold, stormy day in the central earth kingdom. A small group of people with uniforms that were widely known as the white lotus. They came with a special stone, which was known to glow with the avatar's presence. They knelt down to a small three year old girl to show it to her. The stone glowed like the sun. The parents started flowing to tears as the head sentry said the six words any parent dreams of hearing. "Congratulations, your daughter is the avatar". The joy quickly turned into sadness an Before the dreaded sickness took her parents away from her, just as she left for training. For the next eight years, kiarri trained to be a proper avatar.

Intro

Fire, air, water, earth. There once was a time when avatars were did not have the stress of being so till they were sixteen. Not anymore.

Dear diary,

There is about a month till I go to the united forces base. It seems like just last year I discovered I was the avatar. It has actually been 9 years. Some of the white lotus sentries say it's good I am the avatar because I resemble an airbender more than I resemble an earthbender. A sentry just told me that it is time to train again.

I will write again soon

Kiarri

Dear diary,

Today my "past life knowledge" teacher or PLK teacher for short told me that aside from an avatar's natural element they, most times have a second element that they use most often. For korra it was firebending. Then some sentries added in, "and kiarri's is airbending", then my teacher yelled at them for interrupting and they left. Man I wish they would only recruit sentries that will be nice to me sheesh. Though one is nice to me, though a bit young for one. His name is aang. He supposedly said that he was the son of rohan, my airbending master. He was really nice and taught me some airbending than was deemed "unworthy" for air curriculum. Like air scooter. I must get some sleep. 3 weeks til shipment.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

They went through what would happen before I left. Sentries would leave three each day starting next week. I was glad to know that the sentries who teased me were the first to leave. Then they told me that five would come with me to protect me. I asked if sentry aang could come with me. They told me there was no sentry named aang. I told them that he was rohan's son. Then they said rohon had no children. I have to ask him tomorrow.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

Today I asked him what was up. Then he said "I guess ill have to tell myself". He said he was actually my past life. I had no idea. I have only been informed about korra, my most recent past life. I asked him how many avatars ago from me he is. He said one word. 2. He said that he would teach me about his life and experiences, and how to call upon my other past lives. He said sleep up. So I will.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

It is about a week till I go to the training camp. I've already started packing. They did not let me keep a picture of my parents. They say the key to being a good avatar is to hold tight then let go completely. All I am going to bring is my clothes and a book titled "bending boredom busters: fun in four elements" the head sentry approved of it since most of the activities are smaller versions of major battle techniques. Today aang taught me about his friends. He says that I was like his friend toph; she was an earth bender and hadn't had friends till she was twelve. Then I mentioned that I probably won't have friends until way later since I will be surrounded by a bunch of creepy men at least twice as old as me. Aang gives me a look. I corrected myself "twice as old as us". Then he nodded in approval. He really likes that "thousands of avatars, one person" gimmick. Then I asked him why he and korra had one element they had trouble with but I didn't. He told me to remember that before him, most avatars had trouble with their naturally opposite element. Then he mentioned that korra had trouble with air because it was her personality opposite. He said that I am slightly like her, but my personality opposite is my natural element so that's it. I am getting tired, i'm going to sleep. P.S. Last night I had a weird dream, here it is (It was 10 years after the end of the hundred year war, and Aang and Katara's first baby was due any day now. With so much free time, Aang decided to take a visit to the spirit world, talk to Yue or Ha Bi. He put himself in deep meditation and entered the spirit world. As Aang was wandering the autumn colored forest, she heard a small girl. Being curious, he looked around, to find a girl about 12 trying to bend or something. "May I help you?" Aang asked the girl. She looked up to see Aang and asked him "you're a spirit right? What is wrong with me? I can't Bend!" in worry and wonder. "No, I don't know and, how did you get here?" Aang replied. "Meditating like my airbending teacher, Jinora taught me. She figured since I was finishing waterbending I should learn how to get to the spirit world" The girl answered. "Wait, wait, wait, back it up. Airbending and waterbending, are you a distant past life, by the way, I'm Avatar Aang." Aang said wonderingly. "No, I don't think so, Avatar Kiarri by the way" Kiarri pronounced. "Let me call upon Roku" Aang said as he put himself into deep thought before Avatar Roku appeared. "Roku, who is she?" Aang asked "She is not a past life, she is a future. Two Avatars down to be precise. The spirit world is having a tiny problem with time, so Kiarri, this is the Air Nomad Avatar before you, and Aang this is the Earth Kingdom Avatar after you" Roku said as he disappeared. "So you're my future life" "oh yeah…. Now I remember! I must have forgotten in the whole drama of actually getting into the spirit world, it's my first time. Wait a second; you're my Airbending teacher's grandpa! Whoa!" "So I have an airbending son or daughter?! My wife's about to have her first is it going to be him or her, you should know this!" " whoa… slow it down tigerdillo, yes, son, no he's youngest that one's a girl waterbender, than boy nonbender, got it?" "Kind of, wait, what's his name? What are his kids' names? Who is his wife?" "Tenzin; Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohon; an air acolyte named Pema; that enough info for you?" "hey, could I see Jinora, im going to bring Katara, she's got to see this" " okay, Ikki lives with me too, should I bring her too? And how can you get them to come?" "sure, and hold their hands while you meditate to get them to the spirit world." "Got it, thank you, see you in a bit"

Kiarri:

"Sifu Jinora, Sifu Ikki, come on! I meet your grandpa! He wants to meet you" kiarri said quickly as she ran to the place where Jinora and Ikki were meditating. "Hey Jinora, that sounds like fun, we've never seen Grandpa before, this would be fun!" Ikki said, trying to convince her sister. "You know how impossible that is for mortals to enter the spirit world." Jinora said, not breaking her concentration. " it's okay, Aang taught me how to, just keep meditating and hold my hand" Kiarri said as the three put their way in deep thought as they all entered the spirit world.

Aang:

" Katara, I want you to come to the spirit world with me, I meet this girl who is two avatar's after me, she's bringing two of our grandkids with her!" Aang said in delight "okay, beats sitting on these cushions all day" Katara agreed. They both meditated and entered the spirit world

Spirit world:

"Aang, Aang!" Kiarri said as she looked for him, being followed by Jinora and Ikki. Kiarri pointed to where Aang and Katara were "there they are!" Jinora and Ikki had happy and amazed looks on their faces. "Gran-Gran, I can't believe it's been 30 years since we've heared from you." Both Jinora and Ikki said as they hugged Katara. "Okay, somebody explain to me why their calling me gran-gran and they look older than me." Katara asked "time glitch" Aang and Kiarri said in unison. "Wow, its such an honor to meet the source of our heritage, plus the fact your our grandpa and we've never seen you before. Dad always said that we would have loved you, but on the bright side, we lived through two avatars' lives, which is pretty cool." Jinora said "true that." Ikki approved.)

Kiarri

Dear diary,

There is one more day until I go. This campus is nearly empty. Right before I started writing aang pretended to pack up the past avatars in my mind. I got a sarcastic laugh out of that. This will be the last time I will sleep in this bed.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

I am writing from inside a train. Getting to united forces training camp is about a day's journey from the northern earth kingdom, where I am from. The sentries are still on my case about the whole "sentry aang" thing, and my sudden vast knowledge of aang, Silly sentries. I have to go to sleep.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

We are nearly there. I can already see the base from here; I am going to get ready to depart

Kiarri

Dear diary,

I have been exited for nothing so far. The trainers went all out. I so far not like this at all. Another day of torture tomorrow.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

Today I meet a man named Sonkar, an earth bender like me (well what ever bender he would have been he would have been like me (avatar joke!)). He is lots of fun (when we are having lunch break('no talking during training')). He says that tomorrow he will show me some of his pictures. I will go to sleep to prevent any more anxiety to build up. Good night

Kiarri

Dear diary,

You will not believe what the pictures were. Okay, at first some of the pictures were a man, a woman, and a baby. Sonkar pointed to the baby and said "that's me". Right then I noticed that the woman was in water tribe clothing. I notified him of that. He said that his mother was from the southern water tribe. She and her father met in republic city; not too far from here. I asked if she had by chance she knew avatar korra. Then, he said his mother was avatar korra. I told him that was amazing. Then he said "do you by chance know how to talk in the spirit of past lives". I told him I could, but it would take a lot of my energy. So I got into a deep meditation then I could feel myself becoming a spiritual voice of korra. I could faintly here the voices from outside. "Mom its you, I miss you so much" "I miss you too sweety" "mom, why did you leave" "my time has ended here, it is kiarri's turn to keep balance in the world" "but mom, I need you here, you were only 45, plus, there aren't any problems to solve" "there always has, and there always will. Stay with her" "mom, don't go!" But by then I was starting to return to my human self. I could then feel my weakness and pain. So sonkar laid me down and I began to write

Kiarri

Dear diary,

Camp is done tomorrow! After two weeks most others will be stationed. I have decided to spend my two weeks with sonkar and his father. Though if I want to be extremely specific my husband and son.

Cant wait for tomorrow.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

I have spent the day in republic city. It is amazing! Me and Sonkar visited air temple island, Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Avatar Korra memorial cove, this is all amazing. Sonkar's dad is named Mako; he has a ton of pictures of them from the newspaper and pictures. I could tell it was a powerful place to meditate, so I did. I also went to police HQ. Larna beifong, the chief of police gave me a mini quiz on if my metal bending was good to go, it was. Tomorrow I am going to Kyoshi Island, to see the dwellings of the last earth bending avatar. Aang taught me a new avatar memory game. He spreads colorful rings around the room and said an avatar's name and I would step inside the ring the color of their natural element. For example: he would shout "korra" and I would jump on a blue ring.

Kiarri

Dear diary,

Today I wondered what korra meant by "there always will be problems". So creepy. It is not like I can handle totally creepy adults. I have to find my own way.

Kiarri

Dear Diary,

I have done it! I ran away from the white lotus. I don't know how or why I did it. I plan on finding someone I can trust. I am not sure if I should trust sonkar or anyone. Ill have to hide somewhere big. Republic city, too easy; Kyoshi island, to expected; I got it! Ba Sing Se! I will start heading for a small town to get a passport for a ferry. Early rise tomorrow.

Kiarri

*THE NEXT MORNING*

(Kiarri's arm twists and she is pushed to the ground)

Bloodbender 1: we got another stowaway Huey

Bloodbender 2: this aint no ordinary little stow away

Bloodbender 1: how do you now?

Bloodbender 2: the rock tent and fire and no spark rocks

Bloodbender 1: well ill be!

(Kiarri is bloodbended into a platinum cage after being knocked out through bloodbending. Kiarri then wakes up in a wooden and platinum cage)

Kiarri: whe-where am I?

Soldier 1: in our ultimate anti-bender chamber. We will get tons of money from the white lotus thanks to you. (Leaves)

Kiarri: (drops to knees) Aang, how could this happen, I am going to end up in the same old secureness I've been in my whole life! Take away every element, give them to someone more worthy, I obviously don't deserve them.

Aang: you are the avatar, whether you like it or not. I, too was not pleased at first, it deprived me of my friends.

Kiarri: it's not the same. For twelve years of my life, the only people other than white lotus were my parents. They were taken away from me and it wasn't even my fault!

Aang: I think I do understand. How do you think I felt when I found out the air nomads were wiped out, not the avatar's fault.

Kiarri: no, you don't! I am a lonely, pathetic, waste of an avatar and you know it! Every independent step I've made has led to disaster! Leave me alone, stay away, I hate you!

Aang: (shakes head and fades away)

Kiarri: (cries)

*later*

Soldier: (walks in and opens door)

Kiarri: I'm being let out?

Soldier: not exactly, my father forced me to be a part of this. Come on, I brought a soldier uniform for you to hide in.

Kiarri: okay, thank you. (puts on uniform)

*outside cell room*

General: welcome soldiers to the ceremony of the spirits! We will start off by picking a random soul to represent the spirits, how about you? (reaching and grabbing Kiarri's hand and pushing her into a seat)

General: and what better person to represent the spirits then the bridge between our world and theirs (titanium chains incase kiarri's arms and legs)(general takes mask off)isn't that right, Avatar.

Kiarri: you can't do this!

General: oh, who going to stop me, you're past lives?

Kiarri: you'd better watch your step, Aang can get Ha Bi and trust me, you do not want to get on Ha Bi's bad side, he's more than a panda, Mr. Angry McSideburns

General: (bloodbends mouth shut) obviously, neither are you, you insolent child. I knew you would try to bend your way out if we dragged you here. I figured, you wouldn't bend if you were trying to escape. You fell right into my trap. Now, you're a helpless girl about to be put in a place where you'll never see daylight again.

Kiarri: you what to go now, you and me, I may be little but I learned my elements sixteen hours a day, and, boy am I a fast learner. You think you're so tough, just wait until you get smashed up with every single element, hm?

General: bring the insolent child to the titanium chamber

Kiarri: yeah, the insolent child who knows three more elements than you.(gets taken away).

*Kiarri then spends weeks in the cell. As she plays with fire and air, she notices that she could burn away the titanium, it took her days to do so, but she finally made a big enough hole and set off on her own. She had bought a new outfit and she considered herself as Naiti, a mysterious nonbender traveling to ba sing se. she had made it to full moon bay and into ba sing se. then one day as she was rummaging for food….*

Rich woman: ugh. That is so disgusting.

Kiarri: *looks up from trash and brushes herself off*

Rich woman: why you are very pretty, if I do say so myself. Here come with me *pulls Kiarri and brings her to her house in the upper ring. She dresses her up and talks to her.* you know, im thinking of adopting you, do you have parents?

Kiarri: of course, everyone does, but I'm guessing you mean live parents, so no. What style is my hair in anyway?

Rich woman: it is the most common hairstyle used by the last air nomad avatar's wife.

Kiarri: Katara…

Rich woman: yes, my name is Manye Dee by the way, what's yours?

Kiarri: N-Naiti

Manye Dee: I may not be an earthbender but I can tell your lying

Kiarri: okay…my names Kiarri

Manye Dee: so I'll give you a background of me. I run the Jasmine Dragon. The original owner's my Great-great-great-great Uncle.

Kiarri: Iroh of the Fire Nation

Manye Dee: how do you know all of the names of these people? Next thing you know you'll be saying the name of the Avatar of their times brother-in-law who was also Republic City's first southern water tribe representative.

Kiarri: his name's Sokka. You don't need the lengthy description

Manye Dee: you're a real history prodigy, you know that?

Kiarri: yep want to test me, I could do this all day (playfully)

Manye Dee: husband of last avatar

Kiarri: Mako

Manye Dee: his brother

Kiarri: Bolin

Manye Dee: Death date of last avatar

Kiarri: twelve years ago

Manye Dee: Current age of her son

Kiarri: thirty-two and four months

Manye Dee: holy cow, you are like a ninja

Kiarri: I have good sources.

Manye Dee: Point taken, good night

Kiarri: Good night

*the next morning*

Manye Dee: rise and shine kia-(seeing an empty room)

Kiarri: looking for me? (Holds up breakfast)

Manye Dee: okay let's eat this breakfast and get ready to work

*after breakfast*

Manye Dee: here's your apron, put it on while I do your hair.

Kiarri: (putting on apron) so…is there any other workers.

Manye Dee: yes, but not tea makers, Just the introducers/seaters and one other waiter.

Kiarri: why did you say "other waiter?"

Manye Dee: you'll be a waiter too, silly!

Kiarri: okay

Manye Dee: okay let's get to work

*after work around the upper ring*

Manye Dee: see, this is the house that Avatar Aang and his friends stayed at.

Aang :( in Kiarri's head) I remember this place, good times, accept for the fact that Appa was lost.

Kiarri: Please don't rub it in, it not helping

Manye Dee: um….

Kiarri: sorry, just talking to myself…you know, daydreaming I had heard Avatar Aang in my head...heh heh. (Looks away)

*the next day Kiarri is serving when a white lotus Sentry comes by*

Sentry: Hey you, girl!

Kiarri: Who, me?

Sentry: yeah, you! You're coming with me

Manye Dee: is there a problem? (Steps out of the kitchen)

Sentry: Kiarri needs to come with me, the white lotus have been looking for her.

Manye Dee: white lotus trains the avatar, what they want with Kiarri, she doesn't bend at all!

Sentry: (sarcastically chuckles) you are crazy, you're coming with me!

Kiarri: no, I'm not!

Sentry: I didn't make it a desition

Kiarri: That's why I did

Sentry: Avatar Kiarri, you irresponsible orphan, you are coming with me NOW!

Manye Dee: Kiarri….

Kiarri: (runs off)

*Kiarri never sees Manye Dee again as of the present. She hid in the trees outside Ba Sing Se by day, traveled and picked berries by night. She thought of all the places to go, it was one night as Kiarri was healing herself of some minor cuts and bruises from various branches and rocks*

Kiarri: ow! Much better

Yue: Kiarri

Kiarri: hm?

Yue: Kiarri

Kiarri: who said that?

Yue: it's me, Yue, the moon spirit, I met you in a past life.

Kiarri: what do you want? I am so tired, bored and confused

Yue: you should go to the white lotus. They'll take care of you

Kiarri: are you serious? That's like you saying 'okay dad, I'll marry who knows who. Because my opinion doesn't matter and I know that he'll take care of me' really, I'm not going back.


End file.
